Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to contact management, and more particularly relates to interaction-based management of contact entries.
Electronic address books and contact lists allow users to digitally maintain details associated with various individuals. However, effectively managing contact entries is becoming a difficult task, especially in view of the numerous sources from which contacts can originate. Conventional address book applications are generally inadequate for effectively managing large numbers of contacts, and the lightweight and transient interactions that people engage in.